The Adrift
by Evie Antorcha
Summary: Stan and Token only harbored the secret, because they both knew it was going to be short lived. Slash/Yaoi


_AN: I love Token, and he doesn't get enough love in the fandom. I decided to write this pairing because Token tends to have to most interaction with Stan out of all the boys. I also may continue this into a couple of more chapters. So, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and my apologies for any spelling, and grammar mistakes._

* * *

><p>Stan sauntered through the immaculately affluent side of town, with only a dash of guilt coiling his gut. The neighborhood is an unattainable gem bubbled in its assumed narrow philosophy; and fenced away from the poignant realities the rest of the world resides in. A raw spectrum most of the residents are fortunate enough to experience on minimal basis. Homes lined either side of the street five times the size of Stan's, and all his friends…with the exception of one.<p>

It was a last minute invitation that took his interest, and caused him to contrive a story to Kyle as to why they couldn't get together as planned; it wasn't the first occasion, in fact, it seemed never ending. Token caught him at a class they shared, devoid of any of their close friends. A place where he felt he can truly talk to Stan without being under the scrutiny of both groups.

A hand rested leisurely in the pocket of his Canali's; with a faint sit on his hip, giving away his stance that never hinted as egotistic, but as humbly confident, and cultured. He likely personalized it from family vacations spent in the capitols of Europe, and parts of the Kanto region in Japan. He asked Stan in his refreshing humble lilt, if he wanted to come over his place after school; adding that Clyde, and Craig would also be in attendance. It left Stan numbly dismayed with the thought of having to deal with Craig's stoic, and occasionally arrogant attitude, but being able to hang out with Token… it was worth enduring it.

When the final bell rang signaling students to take their seats; a sheet of silent and common epiphany settled onto the class, forcing all to realize there was only one day left before technically stepping into adulthood. It was during that moment when Stan reflected on constantly abandoning his best friend with alarming ease; especially during such a transitional time with nothing less than half of an apology, and a rain check.

Stan rubbed his gloved hands together more out of nerves rather to gain warmth. Stan has been discreetly coming over to Token's place for a while now. He can only imagine Kyle's fiery reaction if he were to find out he's been ditching him for Token at the drop of a hat. Stan cringes at the mere thought of it.

It did cause Stan to feel privileged being at the Black's residence, since Token was the type to never invite friends over; and always settled with coming to their homes instead. Considering his naturally unassuming, and unpretentious disposition, Stan can imagine he was never fond of inadvertently flashing his family's wealth to all of his middle, and lower class friends. The mere exception was Stan, Craig, Clyde, and occasionally Tweek, only when the neurotic boy was not paranoid enough to think he'll break something massively expensive. Token has never had a birthday party, BBQ, or even a sleepover at his place.

Token's mansion came to view with a splendor making Stan's breath halt, as usual. It was arcane that people actually lived in such grand and wasteful space; voiding the universal notion that Token's mansion was strictly reserved for those on the cover of magazines. His mansion was a rich cocoa and tan, surrounded with ample foliage dusted with that morning's fallen snow, displaying a tranquil and unadulterated scene. The gate that proposed as a sophisticated barrier was intentionally constructed with a tasteful eye.

He approached the gate and noticed the callbox that guests would press. He stood for a near solid minute, further taking in the view before pushing the clean silver button; but his finger only managed to close part of the way when a delicate beep sounded, and the French gates opened smoothly from an invisible force.

Stan slightly jumped from the sudden movement, but quickly shrugged it off, and treaded up the curved pathway molded of rock and stone. The trial nearly felt like a path one would see during a hike surrounded by natural earth, not as the teasing introduction into someone's home. The front door finally came to view, and Stan noticed the double doors made of finished oak pull open.

There stood Token, giving Stan a warm smirk. "You're early."

Familiar impulses rang Stan's insides, when he sighted Token, but quickly ignored them. He noticed Token had changed his shirt since school, into a casual fitting navy blue tee. Stan built up his stride as he chuckled at Token's apparent keen sense of people on approach. "Yeah, how did you know I was here?"

"Just so happen to catch you on the security cameras." Token replied, thumbing in said general direction.

When Stan walked into the foyer, it's clear the heater has been active the better part of the day, making him relax a bit more. Stan removed his gloves and unzipped his coat when he noticed a coat rack placed at a corner, holding a single garment, presumably Token's.

"They're not here?" Stan heard himself asking; half relieved he wouldn't have to be around Craig for at least another quarter of the hour.

"Er, no. I don't' know if they'll be coming anymore." Token leaned against the wall, resting most of the weight of his shoulders. He faintly cocked his head to the side, watching Stan place his removed coat onto the rack next to his. "They had to catch up on some last minute things too, otherwise they could've drove with me…did you finish whatever you had to do?" Token asked, failing at it being a casual question, for he couldn't hide the curious tilt in his tone.

Stan cheeks grew warm at the question, and from his statement of Craig and Clyde's absence. Token offered to drive him too, but Stan refused in lieu of first settling matters with Kyle, something he'd never admit. "Yeah, yeah I did. I just had to make sure everything was good in all my classes, I can't afford to lose my football scholarship." Stan felt partly embarrassed because he has technically done his said excuse, two days earlier that is.

Token's eyes sparked with recognition. "You're so lucky to have gotten that, dude. Congratulations, I really mean it. You're still going to Denver?" He asked from over his shoulder with a dashing grin, as they began to travel more into the house, heading towards the grand staircase that leads to his bedroom, and seven others.

"Yeah, I'll have my classes picked out in July, but that doesn't compare to where you're headed off to." Stan said with an amused chortle.

Token didn't immediately reply, ascending a couple more steps with a quiet unease. "But you'll still be close to everyone." He said simply.

Stan was happy for his bright future, the same as he felt about Kyle's. In this case however, it leaves him upset too, not out of envy, but at how much Token's comment rang true, and at how it was getting awfully close at having to let go.

Stan's rational mind wanted to say how fortunate he is to leave, to start afresh across the country at a university where students would kill to get into, yet cannot afford; and to not to spend another eighteen years with the same cluster of people, forever embedded with the same methods, and small town mindsets. He wanted to say that if it's serious, he can always afford to fly, and visit due to his family's seemingly infinite supply of funds. None of those thoughts escaped Stan's lips, because he knew Token was likely aware of all those things.

Token's room was adorned with cardboard boxes already packed with his belongings, scribbled with black jumbo letters to identify the contents. His bed, desk, and laptop surrounded by miscellaneous papers, and books were the only things left exposed. Stan paused at the threshold, taking in the empty space before him; and his nerves from earlier returned with full force. "Dude, you're not leaving this week or anything, right?" Stan asked with more vigor than intended.

Token finally turned his attention to Stan, blinking at his query. He looked at the same neutral space that Stan had his eye on, and took in a breath he didn't realize was holding. "I am." Token answered locking his dark chocolate orbs with Stan's now furious deep blues.

"What the fuck!"

"Stan-

"You decide to finally tell someone you're moving the fucking day before you leave!"

"I'm not leaving tomorrow." Token countered, his calm demeanor running thin.

Stan moved to the foot of the unmade bed, and continued to scan all the packed boxes. He looked to Token's piercing expression that was so unreadable it made Stan squirm for details. "I thought you said you weren't leaving till September."

"There's been a change of plans." Token replies lowly; failing to hold his indifference.

Stan noticed this, but decided not to take the advantage. He took a seat at the foot of Token's bed. "You can't leave, not yet."

"I have to, there's really no other way around it." Token says as he takes a seat at the head of his bed leveling with Stan's gaze. "That's why I wanted you over, to tell you."

Stan didn't say anything more, silently encouraging Token to continue. A familiar ache surfaced within him as he locked with Token's gaze, and he couldn't stop the anger that bubbled. He wanted answers, but knew it was a far cry from solving anything.

Token's mouth faintly opened then closed; a clear hesitation of choosing words.

"…We should've stopped months ago." He said finally.

Stan shot up, and shoved Token. "You should have fucking warned me! How the fuck can you say that now?" Stan gave Token another hard shove onto headboard, which Token took with firm control, causing the faux leather clad bedpost to shake, straining from the hinges. "Fucking selfish prick!"

Stan's breathing had become ragged as he clenched his fists. Token noticed, and although he was well use to Stan's outbursts, he was frankly taken aback. Stan's episodes never involved him, and this particular one carries a set of different attributes, such as Stan laying his hands on someone, a foolish approach that, after the fact, Stan himself found distasteful, but his anger could care less.

Token eyes became unwavering; the faint gold that circled his iris flickered, with staggering volume, and caused Stan to falter. "You need to understand that I don't like what's happening any more than you do. But you and I both knew this was going to happen. My living arrangements been established much earlier than I was expecting. Trust me when I say that I utterly hate what is happening" Token ended firmly.

Stan stepped away, lengthening his distance from Token, and eventually stilled, with new assertiveness. "So, that's it…"

Token stood, and made his way to Stan with clear purpose, and wrapped his arms around him causing the other to become rigid in his embrace. "There is nothing I'd want more than to have you come with me." He swears into his ear.

Stan eases a bit, and rests the center of his forehead on Token's collarbone, and sigh's a mix of anxiety and relief. Stan's breath made Token's skin shudder from the heat, and in turn held him tighter. Stan has been long aware of the inevitable, but still despised the coming of this very moment.

Their relationship had steadily grown intimate since the duration of last summer. First with glances that later became bolder with undertones of suggestive capacity, and the accidental brushes of limbs became more frequent, only causing them to feel awkward the first few times of obvious intendancy. It's a grown relationship that both swore to strictly keep under wraps; to keep away from gossip searching eyes, and potential judgments from close friends. The first few times of being together under new terms, their friends merely assumed they were hanging out or, finishing the escalading partnered projects they seem to keep having together. Apart from it not being anyone's business, they also kept it hidden because they both knew it was going to be short lived.

Stan's lingering impulses from first seeing Token's welcoming figure, finally took the better of him. He leaned in and, pressed his lips to Token's, urging him for access. Token obliged with equal fervor, and blindly pushed him to a wall that had once displayed a few of his basketball themed posters. Stan's back pressed along the cool surface, hooking his fingers on either side of Token's denim belt loops, and tugged his hips closer to his own. Token began to ride up the fabric of Stan's shirt, causing his fingers to be met with skin, firm, and warm with urgent yearning.

Stan broke his mouth away Token's, meeting his eyes. His lips felt pulsed alive. "Bed…now." He rasped.

Token guided Stan to his bed, the comforter already ruffled from earlier. Their hands were laced on the way there, stumbling, and reclaiming lips. Stan was pushed onto the edge of the bed, as a playful mocking gesture. Token stood before him, quickly progressing at taking off his shirt.

"Wait…" Stan breathed.

Token stopped, and focused on him. Stan's flushed cheeks, and the beginnings of messy raven hair only fueled his anticipation.

Stan inhaled a couple of breaths, evening the pattern before continuing. "Let me do it."

Stan reached for Token's shirt as Token released his grip of the material, and wholeheartedly allowed Stan to do as he pleased. Stan decided to stay seated, to be met with Token's soon to be bare torso, conveniently squared at his eye level. With both hands, Stan slowly lifted the fabric, revealing well tone skin in stunning contrast from his pale hands. It was something that Stan had always found beautiful. He always admired Token's dark skin, and found it flawlessly striking. His notion further solidified when Token's skin would meet with Stan's much colorless complexion, a one of a kind exotic presence.

The navy blue shirt finally made its way over Token's head, and was tossed aimlessly aside. Stan began to kiss the skin of his stomach, and worked his way up. He lapped, and teased his nipples before, once again, claiming Token's mouth. Token soon straddled Stan, working at removing his shirt, and giving his body the same attention.

Stan wanted more, so much more, that it nearly suffocated him. Stan couldn't wait to feel him, the only way it was meant to be under the current conditions. Token continued to tease his body, making Stan become a writhing mess beneath him.

"Do you want me to go further?" Token asked in a pant, removing his lips from Stan's neck, and noticing his lust ridden gaze, eyes more electrified than ever.

Stan merely nodded, and resumed at exploring his mouth again. Stan began to tug at the fastenings of Token jeans as further confirmation, and knew he was never going to let him go without a fight.


End file.
